Burnin' Love
by kairi's friend
Summary: Before the rift shattered, Bill was gathering the different monsters who would join him on the quest for world domination. Pyronica would do anything to be a part of that group. One-shot, maybe two-shot. Thanks to Barbacar for requesting it!


**"Listen up, you maniacs!"**

Pyronica glances up from her recent victim. Bill is hovering over the center of the plaza - well, what is left of the plaza. This dimension has been decaying for millions of years, and there are growing patches of nonexistence scattered all over the place. She flicks her fingers to set off a bomb next to the little demon she had been threatening. Since this is the second dimension, no one truly dies, so she can pick on him later. Pulling her gloves further up her arms, she strides into the plaza.

Bill summons a cane, twirling it around as he stares down at the different nightmare creatures. "Soon the boundary between our dimension and that backwater Gravity Falls will rip open! I need a gang of criminal nightmares to cross over with me to help me take over the universe!"

The pink fire demon feels her cheeks heat up hotter than usual. A chance to work side-by-side with the hottest guy in the second dimension? She props her chin up as she leans forward, watching Bill summon blue fire. He keeps talking about some pine kid or a glass rift, but Pyronica isn't paying attention. She sighs as Bill draws some sort of wheel in the air with the blue fire.

"Ow, ow! You're burning me!" a voice says below her.

She glances down to see her elbow on Hectorgon, singeing the top of his head. Removing her arm, she snaps, "Don't be such a polygon. It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" he repeats, turning to her and glaring. " _Not that bad?!_ I have a soot mark on my head! That'll never come off!"

Flattening the flames on her right glove, she turns on her heel. "Just put a hat on or something." She struts away, determined to find a way to join Bill Cipher's gang - and maybe get him to notice her finally.

* * *

Demons, creatures, and nightmares of all sorts flee the area when Pyronica storms into the bar, flaming. She had been _so close!_ Every time Bill was around, she acted her fiercest and fieriest, incinerating and exploding everything in sight. She even went out of her way to light some unsuspecting souls on fire.

 _And he announced today he already chose his party!_

"How's it goin', toots?"

Balling her hands into fists, she turns to the rotten red hexagon sitting in the corner, the only one who didn't run away. Her footsteps leave fire as she stomps up to Hectorgon. " _You!_ " she seethes.

"Still upset that I got the last spot?" He smirks at her, tipping his new bowler hat in mock respect. "I guess that ol' triangle never cared for a hot mess."

 _ **"I can burn you to the ground!"**_ she snarls, pointing a bright finger at him.

He shrugs and sips more of his drink.

With a deranged growl, she tackles him to the ground, causing him to spill his drink into a pool of nonexistence. He snarls at her, "That drink cost me fifty souls!"

 _ **"Then we're both gonna be mad!"**_ She punches him straight across the room. He hits the wall and collapses - but a moment later he pulls himself together. His body shaking with tension, he conjures a ball of pure fury and throws it at her. She howls when it hits her shoulder, making her jerk backwards and fall into the table. She grunts as she crawls to her feet, doing her best to ignore the feeling of a hundred daggers stabbing her shoulder.

 **"ENOUGH!"**

The fury's dagger curse fades as she looks up at Bill Cipher hovering between the two. Floating down, he says, "I really appreciate your guys' enthusiasm for violence and chaos, but save it for when the world is ours."

"Of course, sir," Hectorgon says, his voice dripping with flattery. He casts a smug glance at Pyronica before strolling out of the bar as if nothing happened.

Pyronica turns to leave the bar, her face heating up from embarrassment. She stops when a hand grabs her shoulder. "Hey, hold on a second, hot stuff," Bill says. "I have something to discuss with you."

 _He thinks I'm hot!_ she thinks. She sets her hands on her hips, shifting her weight to one side and acting as cool as she can. "Make it quick. I've got somewhere to be."

Bill snaps his fingers, summoning a box. He opens it and holds it out to her. "Cigar?"

She is sure her heart is going to burst out of her chest as she snatches a couple from the box. Wanting to savor this precious gift, she stashes it in a safe place where it won't char.

Keeping one for himself and dismissing the box, Bill holds it out to her. "Do me the honors?"

She stifles a giggle as she uses her gloves to light his cigar.

He takes a puff with his eye. "You know, I'm really impressed with you. Not a lot of monsters here would even think of blowing up whole towns."

She impressed him?

"And no one's ever caused as much havoc hoping to cross into Gravity Falls."

Dare she smile right now?

"So how about it?" Bill holds his other hand out, conjuring a blue flame. "Wanna be a part of my team?"

She grins widely. She actually did it! She reaches out to take his hand - but then frowns and retracts. "Wait, I thought you already chose your party."

"I did. Now I'm just going around asking them to join me." He never once takes his eye off her, his hand never falters.

He really did choose her! Beaming, she eagerly grabs his hand and shakes it. "Of course I'll join you!"

* * *

Hectorgon whistles as he struts down the street.

"Oh, Hectorgon!"

He resists the urge to roll his non-existent eyes as he turns to the pink, prissy demon behind him. "If you're looking for sympathy, you won't find it here."

She glares at him. "Ooh, what a burn coming from a poly-wuss like you."

He cross his arms. "What do you really want, toots?"

Casually stepping forward, Pyronica says, "Oh, nothing much. Just trying to find a way to get back at you for lying to me."

"What do you mean?"

She narrows her eye. "You weren't Bill's last choice. He told me he wanted me to join his nightmare gang."

Hectorgon's edges turn cold.

"So better watch your back." She strides past him, brushing roughly against his shoulder.

Patting away the flames, he spits, "That's it?"

"Well, I wouldn't want the boss mad at me before we left," Pyronica says over her shoulder. "But who knows? Maybe when we take over that puny town he'll throw a party to celebrate. Imagine the kinds of games there will be." With one more snarky grin, she walks away.

Hectorgon twirls his mustache in worry. He knows she was referring to Spin the Person, where the winner could do whatever he or she wanted to one other monster. But she would never do anything to hurt him.

...Right?


End file.
